


Had To Stop

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [95]
Category: Dollhouse, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Dollhouse, Topher, author's choice.</i> Topher checks up on Foxtrot when he's back home on annual leave for Patrick Sheppard's funeral. Set in Season 4, tag to Outcast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had To Stop

Topher flew out to the DC Dollhouse as soon as he got word that Foxtrot was back in town, for his imprint's father's funeral. After what went down in Afghanistan, he was damn nervous about how Foxtrot was functioning, what with him having the same imprint running the show for the last five years and only the occasional check-up when he was back on leave from who the hell knew where he was posted (and how Rossum hadn't figured that out and gotten eyes on the inside so Foxtrot had a damn handler was driving Topher insane; DeWitt must have been going crazier).

So Topher kicked Bennett out of her lab for an hour while he got Foxtrot into the chair, and he ran diagnostics.

What he saw was...frightening.

And baffling.

Foxtrot had suffered a composite event. Topher could see all of the imprints active at once, lit up. Foxtrot had also taken on an additional imprint and then gotten it wiped - except he'd kept some of the combat specs from that imprint. And that imprint was beyond anything Topher had seen any of the dollhouses produce.

According to all reports, after a check-in from his former handler Nancy and the imprint's brother, who was in the know as a wealthy Rossum backer, Foxtrot had performed perfectly normally. There were no incident reports from his commanding officers. And when Topher had first wiped him, he'd come up Foxtrot, as bland and doll-like as any other active in the doll state. He'd passed his physical with flying colors, although he had some new scars to catalog, scars that needed to be repaired before he could go out on new engagements (although it seemed like this engagement was never-ending).

So Topher re-programmed Foxtrot, suppressed all the other actives, ended the composite event.

And Foxtrot sat up, rubbed his eyes. "Did I fall asleep?" he asked.

"For a little while," Topher said, gently.

After Foxtrot left, Topher fired up his biometric feeds and saw all of the imprints, alive and well again.

When DeWitt asked how her active was doing, Topher said, "Fine."

Because this had to stop.


End file.
